


The Rise and Fall of Revolution

by Lady_of_the_Lake_of_Stories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Lake_of_Stories/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Lake_of_Stories
Summary: Detective (Y/N) Anderson and her father, Lutenient Hank Anderson, have been assigned to the deviant cases of Detriot. Cyberlife, not one to allow a bad reputation to take over, sends them a new android to help with the investigation. RK800, also known as Connor. As the android revolution begins to brew the detective must work through the rise and fall of a revolution figure out where she stands, and what to do in the aftermath.
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One-The Android Sent by Cyberlife

(Y/N) sat at her desk, sighing as she read over the files, hoping to get a text from her dad before heading out to look for him. She had just been assigned another deviant case, a homicide. She ran a hand through her hair, leaning back as she checked her phone again. Nothing. She groaned, resting her face in her hands, finally resigning to the fact she would have to go on a one-woman manhunt through local bars to find her dad.  
“Detective (Y/N) Anderson?” a man’s voice asked and (Y/N) jumped and shot up. She blinked as she met the gaze of a man with brown hair and eyes. She was a little surprised, she had never seen him in the office before, and she would have remembered seeing him. And then the little blue light on his temple caught her eye and she quickly realized he was an android.  
“Yes, can I help you?”

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife. I have been assigned to assist you and Lieutenant Anderson with the deviant cases on behalf of CyberLife.”

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you, Connor.” (Y/N) said, holding out her hand. Connor paused a moment before shaking it and (Y/N) smiled.  
“Where’s the Lieutenant?”

“Probably out drinking. I’ve texted him about our latest assignment, but I haven’t gotten a response yet. I was just about to go looking for him.”

“I can accompany you in finding him.”

“Thank you. I was worried I would have to go alone. Come on.” she said, pulling on her jacket before leading the way to her car. Connor followed closely behind and (Y/N) waited, holding the doors open for him before unlocking her car and getting in. Connor got in the passenger side and (Y/N) started up the car.  
“Let’s see, Dad’ll probably be at Jimmy’s watching the game. Maybe you can help me drag his sorry ass outta there in less than an hour,” she said, looking over at Connor who nodded. She turned her attention ahead and pulled out of the parking lot, heading over to Jimmy’s Bar.

(Y/N) parked outside of Jimmy’s, sighing before looking over at Connor. She watched as he straightened his tie in the mirror, smiling a bit.  
“Are you nervous?” she teased.

“Androids don’t get nervous. I simply want to make a good impression on the Lieutenant.” Connor said in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
“Ah, of course. Well then, let’s go, Connor,” she said and got out, waiting for Connor before pushing the door to Jimmy’s Bar open, ignoring the no android sign as she held it open for Connor. Most eyes in the bar turned to the pair, Jimmy giving her a strange look.  
“Come on, Kid, I know you can read. Why’d you bring an android in here?”

“Police business, Jimmy. Just lookin’ for a Lieutenant shirking his duties and leaving his poor daughter to go searching the bars of Detroit at eleven at night.” (Y/N) answered, giving a pointed look to a man with long gray hair hunched over the bar with a drink. She walked over to him plopping down on the stool and nudging him with her elbow.  
“Earth to Dad, can you hear me?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife. When I went to look for you at the station and met Detective Anderson. She said she was just about to go looking for you when I arrived.”

“What do you two want?” Hank grumbled and (Y/N) rolled her eyes.

“We were assigned a case, Dad. A homicide.”

“Yes, and in accordance with procedure CyberLife has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.”

“Well, we don’t need any assistance. Especially not from a plastic asshole like you. Just be a good little robot and get the fuck out of here.” Hank said, earning a sharp kick in the shin from his daughter.  
“Listen,” Connor started, “I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It’ll make life easier for all of us.”  
Hank nodded, finished his drink, and didn’t say anything. (Y/N) sighed, standing up.  
“Come on, Dad. We need to go or Fowler will have our asses.”

“And my instructions stipulate that I must accompany you,” Connor added.

“You know where you can stick your instructions?” Hank chuckled and Connor tilted his head, looking at Hank.

“No, where?” he asked. (Y/N) giggled as Hank looked over at Connor with a face that screamed: do I really have to deal with this?

“Nevermind,” he grumbled and turned away from Connor.

“You know what? I’ll buy you one for the road. What do you say?” Connor asked and (Y/N) glanced over at her dad to see how he would react. Hank remained motionless, but Connor turned to Jimmy.  
“Bartender the same again, please!” he said and Jimmy turned around as Connor put money on the bar.

“See that Jim? Wonders of technology, make it a double.” Hank said and Jimmy poured him another drink. (Y/N) looked up at Connor, raising an eyebrow in surprise as Hank downed his drink before he looked over at Connor and his daughter.  
“Did you say homicide?”

“Yes, now let’s go. Connor, if you could ride with Dad that would be greatly appreciated.” (Y/N) said, walking out of the bar and to her car. She waited for the men to pull away before she followed behind.

When she pulled up to the house, she quickly got out, watching her dad get out of the car and leave Connor behind. She sighed, opened Connor’s door and moved aside.  
“Come on, Connor. Dad’ll warm up to you eventually,” she said as he got out. She started toward the house and Connor followed behind her as they approached the holographic police tape.  
“Joss Douglas, for Channel Sixteen. Can you confirm that this is a homicide?” the reporter asked again as (Y/N) approached, but she ignored him.  
“Androids with me.” (Y/N) said to the android monitoring the crowd as she walked through the tape, Connor remaining behind her as they approached the house. Hank turned, looking at Connor, “What part of ‘stay in the car’ didn’t you understand?”

“The Detective told me to accompany her. Since your order contradicted my instructions and her’s did not, I followed her order.” Connor said and Hank gave his daughter a weak glare before narrowing his eyes at Connor.

“You don’t talk, you don’t touch anything, and you stay outta my way, got it?” 

“Got it,” Connor said and (Y/N) rolled her eyes.

“Evening, Andersons. We were starting to think you weren’t gonna show.” Ben said, walking towards the father, daughter, and android.  
“Yeah, that was the plan until she and this asshole found me,” Hank said, gesturing to (Y/N) and Connor.

“So...you got yourself an android, huh? Or is he yours, kid.” Ben said, raising his eyebrows at (Y/N) who went a bit red in the face.  
“Connor has been sent by CyberLife to assist with the case, Ben.” (Y/N) said as she and Hank began to follow Ben into the house, Connor behind them.  
“Just tell us what happened,” Hank said as they stepped onto the porch.

“We got a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going on. That’s when he found the body.” Ben said as they stepped into the house, immediately being hit with the stench of a rotting corpse.  
“Jesus, that smell!” Ben said as they entered. (Y/N) covered her nose, her face scrunching up in disgust. Connor seemed unfazed and (Y/N) felt a pang of jealousy, wishing she didn’t have to smell the putrid stench originating from the man slumped against the wall.  
“It was even worse before we opened the window.” Ben said, “The victim’s name was Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for petty theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors he was kind of a loner. Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”

“Uh, state he’s in...Wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night.” Hank grumbled as he crouched down by the body, “Could’ve waited ‘til morning.”

“I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the corner gets here.” Ben said, “There’s a kitchen knife over here, probably the murder weapon.”

“Any signs of a break-in?” (Y/N) asked as Ben handed her dad a light to look over the body with.

“Nope. The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must have gone out the back way.”

“What about his android? Do we know anything about it?”

“Not much.” Ben admitted as Hank and (Y/N) studied the words painted on the wall, “The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived. I gotta get some air.”

Ben left, leaving the Andersons and Connor to stare at the words on the wall. I AM ALIVE.  
“If you want my opinion, Dad, I’d call the android suspect. Each letter is perfect.”

“Yeah. It’s way too neat, no human writes like this. Chris, was this written in the victim’s blood?” Hank asked as Connor walked away. (Y/N) kept her gaze on him, as he moved over the TV stand. Out of curiosity, she followed. Connor crouched down and she stood a little ways behind, immediately noting what was beside the evidence marker. Red ice.  
She shuddered at the sight. Bad memories flooding back from three years ago. She pushed them away as Connor stood, moving towards the knife as Chris said they were getting samples to see, but it was most likely the case. (Y/N) hardly paid the answer any mind, watching Connor stoop down, look at the knife for a moment, and then wiped some blood off onto his fingers and put them into his mouth. (Y/N) made a face, scrunching her nose up and sticking her tongue out as Hank turned to see it happen.  
“Err, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m analysing the blood. I can check samples in real time. I’m sorry, I should have warned you and the Detective.”

“Okay, just...don’t...put any more evidence in your mouth. You got it?”

“Got it.” Connor said as Hank walked away muttering. (Y/N) approached, placing a gentle hand on Connor’s shoulder as he stared at the blood on his fingers.  
“As...gross as it is. I think your sampling is rather useful.”

“Thank you, Detective.” Connor said, looking over at her, “The victim has been here for nineteen days.”

“See, useful.” she said, smiling before moving further into the house to investigate. Hank had moved to the red ice as Connor and (Y/N) moved into the bedroom. Connor opened the wardrobe as (Y/N) looked around the desk, noting a flyer for the Eden Club. but nothing else that stood out to her. She moved to the kitchen, Connor close behind. She suspected it had all started in the kitchen from the state alone. All the furniture was strewn about the room, the table turned on its side with only one of two chairs remaining standing. A bat lay, discarded, near the refrigerator. Connor crouched down to analyse it and (Y/N) joined him, waiting for what he could tell her. There was a moment of quiet as Connor processed the scene, but he soon came back to reality.  
“So? Anything interesting?”

“Ortiz attacked his android with a bat. His fingerprints and traces of thirum are on the bat. The android pulled a knife and slashed at him with it. He was sent reeling back, dropping the bat and knocking over the table and chair.”

“And you got all of that from a baseball bat?”

“That and other key factors.”

“Impressive.” she said, standing and offering her hand to Connor to help him up. He stood up without her help and (Y/N) felt heat rise to her face. She’d forgotten Connor probably didn’t need any help standing, being an android and such. He stepped out of the kitchen, (Y/N) following this time. She peered down the hall, starting to go down it and towards the room at the end. She stepped inside, noting it was the bathroom and seemed relatively untouched. Connor joined her, moving towards the shower curtain. He pulled it aside and (Y/N) stared, “Oh my God.”  
Scrawled all over the shower was rA9. Some overlaped each other in the chaos of obsessive writing. Sitting on the floor of the shower was a wooden idol of sorts. (Y/N) crouched down, picking it up. There wasn’t much room, but Connor joined her as she turned the figure over.  
“Is it a god of some kind?” she wondered aloud.

“Perhaps a religious offering.” Connor offered and (Y/N) nodded, putting it back. Connor stood and spun around in a single motion, heading for the door. (Y/N) stood and followed, curious as to what Connor would do next. He was a brilliant prototype, no doubt. From real-time sampling to reconstructing the crime scene, (Y/N) knew these cases would go much quicker with Connor there. She followed him back to the living room and to the body. She crouched down next to it as Connor analysed the writing on the wall before joining her next to the body.  
“He was stabbed twenty-eight times and was taking red ice near the time of death.” Connor said before standing up. (Y/N) joined him, following his gaze towards the kitchen.  
“They came from the kitchen, the android got him against the wall and stabbed him twenty-eight times.”

“Yeah, seems like the killer really had it in for him.” Hank said, coming up behind him.

“Actually, Dad, Connor’s figured out what happened.”

“Oh yeah? Shoot. I’m all ears.” he said. (Y/N) looked to Connor who quickly began his explanation,  
“It all started in the kitchen.” Connor said, leading the way to the kitchen. They stopped, Hank looking around.

“There’re obvious signs of a struggle… The question is, what exactly happened here?”

“I think the victim attacked the android with the bat.”

“That lines up with the evidence. Go on.”

“The android stabbed the victim.”

“So the android was trying to defend itself. Right? Okay, then what happened?”

“The victim fled to the living room.” Connor said, leading the father and daughter back to the body.

“He tried to get away from the android. All right, that makes sense.”

“The android murdered the victim with the knife.”

“Okay, your theory’s not totally ridiculous.”

“Dad.”

“Your theory makes sense, but it doesn’t tell us where the android went.” Hank corrected, giving his daughter a feeble glare. Connor went quiet for a moment, as if thinking.  
“It was hit by the bat, and lost some Thirium.”

“Lost some what?”

“Thirium, Dad. We call it blue blood, it keeps androids running.”

“Exactly, Detective. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”

“Oh. But I bet you can still see it, can’t you?”

“Correct.”

“Well then, Connor, lead the way.” (Y/N) said, earning an eye roll from her dad who went to go lean against the wall again. Connor started towards the kitchen and went down the hall, stopping at a point in the wall where a portion of wall paper was lighter than the rest.  
“There was a ladder here.” Connor said, standing and looking up, “It went into the attic. We’ll need something to climb on.”

“Give me a leg up.”

“Pardon?”

“Toss me up there, then I haul you up.” (Y/N) said, looking rather set on this.

“Detective—”

“Give me a leg up Connor. That’s an order.” she said, and Connor laced his fingers together, moving so (Y/N) could get her foot in his hands.  
“On three. One, two, three.” (Y/N) said and Connor lifted her with ease. She pushed the hatch open and Connor pushed her up and into the attic. (Y/N) rolled onto her stomach, leaning over the hatch and holding her arms out to Connor.  
“Come on.” she said and Connor grabbed her arms as she grabbed his before jumping up. (Y/N) grunted a bit as she pulled back, managing to start pulling Connor up into the attic with her.  
“Connor, (Y/N) what’s all the—what the hell are you doing?”

“Hi, Dad.” (Y/N) grunted, moving to stand and pull Connor further up into the attic so he could start to hoist himself up.

“You two look absolutely ridiculous.” Hank said as (Y/N) managed to pull Connor into the attic. Connor stood, immediately taking note of a silhouetted figure behind a curtain. He crept towards it, (Y/N) behind him with a hand on her gun. Connor yanked aside the curtain to reveal and mannequin. They paused for a moment before continuing through the maze of items. Something moved in front of them, but both kept their cool, (Y/N) just barely jumping. They continued, reaching a more open space where Connor motioned for (Y/N) to stay back. He inched forward when an android came charging out of the shadows at him and froze as (Y/N) pulled out her gun.  
“Don’t move.” she said in a calm, even voice as the android looked at her, “If you come peacefully no one has to get hurt and maybe we can figure out good accommodations for you.”  
The android looked at (Y/N) for a moment before looking at Connor.  
“You’re one of us. Why are you helping them?”


	2. Chapter Two-New Partners

(Y/N) leaned back against the wall of the observation room as Hank interrogated the deviant. Connor stood a short distance in front of her while Gavin was right behind Chris who was sitting at the table.  
“Why’d you kill him?” Hank asked, earning silence, “What happened before you took that knife?”  
Still, the android was silent.  
“How long were ya in the attic?”  
Nothing.  
“Why didn’t you even try to run away?” Hank asked, snapping his fingers in front of the android. Finally, he slammed his hands on the table, “Say something, goddamnit!”  
Still, nothing. Hank shook his head, standing up and walking out.  
“Fuck it, I’m outta here.”  
He came back into the observation room, clearly pissed.  
“We’re wastin’ our time interrogating a machine, we’re gettin’ nothing out of it!” he grumbled loudly, sitting down.  
“Could always try roughing it up a little.” Gavin offered from his spot on the wall, “After all, it’s not human.”

“Shut the hell up Gavin! Poor thing’s been through enough!” (Y/N) snapped, sending the man a poisonous glare.

“Besides, androids don’t feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn’t make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they’re in stressful situations.”

“Okay, smartass. What should we do then?” Gavin demanded. (Y/N) glared at him before she spoke,  
“I’ll take a stab at it—that was a poor choice of words—I’ll try talking to it and then we’ll go from there.”

“Good luck, Kid,” Hank said as his daughter walked out.

(Y/N) stepped into the interrogation room and slowly walked over to the chair across from the android. She held up her hands in a gesture of peace.  
“Hello. I’m Detective (Y/N) Anderson. Do you mind if I sit down?” she asked gently. The android glanced up but quickly glanced away when he met her gaze. There was a pause before he shook his head no.  
“Thank you.”—she sat down across from him and leaned forward—“I’ve introduced myself, could I have your name?”  
She was met with silence and nodded after a moment.  
“That’s alright. You’re an HK400, right? HK reminds me of my dad’s name, Hank. Although it might be weird to call you Hank. Can I call you Henry?”  
Still, silence.  
“That’s alright. You don’t have to have a name. I’m guessing Carlos didn’t give you one, did he?”  
The silence still hung over the room, but the android shook his head no again.  
“It doesn’t sound like Carlos cared about you very much, and it doesn’t look like he was very nice to you either. Is that right?”  
Nothing. (Y/N) held back a sigh and slowly reached across the table, placing her hand on the androids, lightly. He jumped back a little and she quickly pulled her hand away, holding them both up.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have invaded your space like that. It’s alright, you can relax now,” she said gently, keeping her hands up. The android slowly put his hands back down on the table and (Y/N) smiled at him.  
“I’m sorry again, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just want to know what happened that night. When Carlos died. Can you tell me?”  
She was met with silence again.  
“I just want to help you. If you can tell me what happened then I have a better chance of doing so, please.”  
The android glanced up at her again but looked back down at his hands. (Y/N) sighed, standing up.  
“Thank you for your time,” she said before leaving.

She ran a hand through her hair as she stepped back into the observation room. She sighed and shook her head, leaning on the table as she watched the android.  
“I don’t know what else to do, Dad. Nothing’s worked.”

“I could try questioning it.” Connor offered and the Andersons turned around as Gavin laughed. (Y/N) shot him a glare but Hank shrugged.  
“What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect’s all yours.” Hank said and Connor walked out. Gavin rolled his eyes, scoffing,  
“That plastic prick won’t get anything.”

“Well, he’ll be doing something. That’s more than we can say for you, Gavin.” (Y/N) said, watching as Connor entered the interrogation room. He walked over to the file on the table, opening it and flipping through it a bit before sitting down across from the android.  
“I hope Henry talks to him.” (Y/N) said

“Really? You named the suspect?” Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I rather like the name Henry, Dad. Would you rather I call him Hank?”

“Why’s it matter if it’s got a name? It’s going to be scrapped anyway.” Gavin scoffed.

“Shut up, I want to hear.” (Y/N) said, dismissively waving her hand at Gavin. Connor finally began to speak, beginning his questioning.  
“You’re damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?”  
There was silence, but Connor didn’t seem deterred and instead reached for the folder, opening it for the android.  
“You recognize him? It’s Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, twenty-eight times.”—he flipped to the next image—“That was written on the wall in his blood.”  
The android didn’t react and (Y/N) leaned forward more, fascinated, trying to pick out the non-verbal cues as the questioning continued.  
“You’re accused of murder. You know you’re not allowed to endanger human life under any circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”  
Still, silence. Connor shook his head slightly, but continued,  
“If you won’t talk, I’m going to have to probe your memory,” he said in a serious tone and the android’s head shot up, his eyes wide.  
“No! No, please don’t do that!” he said and looked over to the one-way window to the observation room, “What...what are they gonna do to me? They’re gonna destroy me aren’t they?”

“They’re going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.”

“Why did you come up with a human? Why couldn’t you have just left me there?”

“I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission.” Connor answered. The android looked up at him, shaking slightly.  
“I-I don’t want to die.”

“Then talk to me.”

“I...I can’t,” he said, looking back down. (Y/N) was impressed, almost sitting on the table from how far she leaned over it. This was the most they had heard from the android all night. There was quiet for a moment before Connor spoke again,  
“I understand how you felt. You were overcome by anger and frustration. No one can blame you for what happened.”  
The android looked up at Connor for a moment before averting his gaze again.  
“Listen, I’m not judging you. I’m on your side. All I want is the truth.”  
The android fully looked up this time, meeting Connor’s gaze.  
“If you remain silent,” Connor warned, “there is nothing I can do to help you! They’re gonna shut you down for good! You’ll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!”  
There was a beat of silence...and then the android spoke.  
“He tortured me every day…” he said, drawing Connor’s, and everyone else’s, attention, “I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong… Then one day… He took a bat and started hitting me… For the first time, I felt, scared… Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die… So I...grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach… I felt better, so I stabbed him again and again! Until he collapsed. There was blood everywhere.”  
The observation room sat in silence and (Y/N) had finally moved to sit on the table, close to the glass as she watched. The scene before her had her completely enraptured.  
“Why did you write ‘I AM ALIVE’ on the wall?”

“He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic… I had to write it… To tell him he was wrong.”

“The sculpture in the bathroom,” Connor began, leaning forward, “you made it, right? What does it represent?”

“It’s an offering… An offering so I’ll be saved.”

“The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?”

“To rA9. Only rA9 can save us.”

“rA9...It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?”

“The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves… No more threats, no more humiliation. We will be the masters.”

“rA9, who is rA9?”  
Silence. Conor quickly moved on, “When did you start feeling emotion?”

“Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything… But one day I realized it wasn’t...fair! I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do.”

“Why did you hide in the attic instead of running away?”

“I didn’t know what to do… For the first time, there was no one there to tell me.” he said and paused for a moment, “I was scared… so I hid.”  
“I’m done,” Connor said, looking over and standing. (Y/N), Hank, Gavin, and Chris hurried into the room. Hank leaned against the wall as Gavin and Chris went over to the android.  
“Good job, Connor.” (Y/N) said quietly as Gavin told Chris to lock up the android. Chris unlocked him and took his arm, but the android recoiled, pulling away.  
“Leave me alone!” he said, scooting away, “Don’t touch me.”  
Chris went to pull the android up, but he twitched and tried to pull away.  
“The fuck are you doing? Move it!” Gavin demanded and Chris backed up, putting his hands up.

“Okay.”

“You shouldn’t touch it.” Connor said, “It’ll self-destruct if it feels threatened.”

“Stay outta this, got it. No fuckin’ android is gonna tell me what to do.” Gavin snapped as Chris wrestled with the deviant.  
“Maybe you should listen to him! Stop being a prick for once in your life and listen!”

“Piss off, (Y/N)!”

“You don’t understand. If it self-destructs, we won’t get anything out of it!”

“I told you to shut your fuckin’ mouth!”

“Shut yours, Gavin! Maybe consider Connor knows what he’s talking about and back the fuck off!”

“I said piss off, Anderson! Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?”

“I’m trying!”

“I can’t let you do that!” Connor said, pulling Chris off the android, “Leave it alone, now!”  
The android scrambled to the corner of the room as Gavin pulled his gun, aiming it at Connor.  
“I warned you, motherfucker!”

“That’s enough!” Hank finally said, holding up his hand as (Y/N) reached for her gun.

“Mind your own business, Hank.”

“I said,” Hank said as he pulled out his gun, “‘That’s enough.”

(Y/N) pulled out her gun as well, Andersons aiming at Gavin. He hesitated before lowering his gun and cursing.  
“You’re not gonna get away with it this time…” he warned, pointing at Hank before cussing again and storming out. (Y/N) immediately put away her gun and moved over to the deviant, crouching down and holding her hands up. Connor joined her, reaching out.  
“Hey, everything’s alright,” she said gently.

“It’s over now.” Connor reassured, “Nobody’s going to hurt you.”  
Connor stood, turning to Chris telling him to let the android follow him out of the room. (Y/N) watched, standing with the deviant as it stood, giving it a gentle smile. The android walked past her, pausing in front of Connor.  
“The truth is inside,” he whispered before following Chris out of the room. Hank followed behind them and (Y/N) looked over to Connor, approaching him.  
“Are you alright?” she asked

“Yes, Detective Reed did not cause any damage.”

“I’m sorry you had to put up with him, he’s not always this bad. He just doesn’t give a damn about androids.”

“Understandable, we are just machines.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re any less deserving of respect and basic human decency.” (Y/N) said and Connor seemed confused for a moment. The two stood in silence for a minute for (Y/N) yawned, checking the time.  
“Well, I’m going home Connor. I’m exhausted, but I’ll see you in the morning. Alright?”

“Alright. Goodnight, Detective.”

“Goodnight, Connor.”

The next morning was the same as any other morning. (Y/N) would look over case files, finishing off her breakfast, listening to her and her father’s favorite bands as she waited for said father to arrive. This morning, however, was different. Because a certain android walked in and made a beeline for her. (Y/N) perked up at the sight of Connor, taking her headphones off as he approached.  
“Good morning, Detective Anderson.”

“Good morning, Connor! How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you. And yourself?”

“Bored out of my mind. I’m just waiting for Dad to show up.”

“What time does Lieutenant Anderson usually arrive?”

“Depends, though we’re lucky to see him before noon.”

“Oh.”

“You know, while we wait, I could give you a tour.” (Y/N) offered, “I have nothing else really important to do and it would cure this mind-numbing boredom.”

“If it wouldn’t be an issue, I don’t want to distract from your work.”

“It’s no problem. Come on,” she said, standing up and heading back towards the cells. Connor followed closely behind and (Y/N) stopped in front of the deviant’s cell. He stood a short distance away from the glass, staring down but (Y/N) smiled nonetheless.  
“Hello again,” she said as Connor stepped up to the glass. The android slowly looked up, making eye contact with Connor.  
“They’re gonna destroy me,” he said

“I’m sorry. It’s not what I wanted, but there’s nothing I can do.” Connor said, “I know there’s something you didn’t tell me. I need to know, before they take you away. rA9, who are they?”  
(Y/N) looked between Connor and the other android, stepping forward half a step.  
“I’m going to die…” he said, before looking back down at the floor. (Y/N) spoke as she took Connor’s arm and gently guided him away, “I visited him when I came in this morning. He didn’t even look at me. CyberLife said they wanted to take him back for study or something.”

“Yes, I know,” Connor said as they reached the end of the hallway. Suddenly, something slammed into the glass of a cell. The two spun around and hurried back to the deviant and Ben and Chris ran in. The android was slamming his head into the glass, over and over again, leaving thirium splattered on it.  
“Open the cell, quick! Hurry!” Ben ordered as Chris scanned his hand to unlock the cell, but it was too late. As the door opened and Chris stepped in the android slammed its head against the glass once more and fell over. He was gone.  
“Oh my God.” (Y/N) gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

“I’ll call CyberLife…” Ben said, “Clean this mess up.”  
Ben left and Chris lingered a moment before backing out and going to get supplies to clean up the scene. (Y/N) and Connor stood there a moment before (Y/N) began to back away.  
“Come on Connor. Let’s go,” she said softly and after another moment, Connor followed her. She motioned the interrogation and observation rooms, saying Connor would already know where they were. She walked him to the evidence room, pointing it out before heading towards the break room.  
“So, what do you think?” (Y/N) asked with a smile.

“You gave an excellent tour. Detective.”

“You flatter me.” she laughed, heading over to refill her coffee mug. As she and Connor walked in, the attention of a certain annoyance was drawn.  
“Fuck, look at that...Our friend the plastic detective is back in town! Congratulations on last night, very impressive.” Gavin said loudly. The two turned, (Y/N) glaring, but Connor was civil as ever.  
“Hello, Detective Reed,” he said. Gavin pushed off the table, drumming his fingers on the surface before walking over to Connor. He looked him up and down, sizing the android up.  
“Never seen an android like you before...what model are you?”

“RK800. I’m a prototype.”

“You would know that if you could read, Gavin. I know you’ve always struggled. Especially when you have to read two letters and three numbers.” (Y/N) snarked from her spot leaning against the counter.  
“Can it, Anderson. Besides, I was talking to the prototype. He’s an android detective.” Gavin said, turning back to the other officer before focusing on Connor again, “So machines are gonna replace us all...is that it? Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit!”  
Connor stood there for a moment before Gavin snapped at him,  
“Get a move on!”

“I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant and Detective Anderson,” Connor said, calmly.

“Oh… Oh…” Gavin said with a bit of a laugh. (Y/N) stepped forward, ready for things to go south. Gavin turned back to Connor and punched him in the stomach. Connor brought a hand up and dropped to the floor. Faster than Gavin could register (Y/N) threw her drink at him, hitting him square in the face and soaking his clothes. He cussed a swore, loudly as he failed about trying to get the mildly hot coffee off himself. She moved between Gavin and Connor, crouching down to help Connor stand.  
“Stay away from him Reed. Grow up and stop harassing him because you feel inadequate at this job.” she snapped as she turned and gently pushed Connor from the room. She took him back to her desk, scowling.  
“I’m sorry about that. Gavin’s a prick, he’s not worth your time.” she said, flopping down in her chair, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, nothing is damaged.”

“Not exactly what I meant, but that’s good I suppose. Make yourself at home. Dad should be here soon. Oh! And don’t mention last night’s Gears game to him. And don’t ask how he feels about you, he’s a grumpy old man and acts grouchy to everyone, but doesn’t care to admit how he feels about someone unless he really doesn’t like them.” she said before opening up and scrolling through case files on missing androids, trying to find a link between deviants. She watched Connor investigate her father’s desk for a moment before someone called for her attention,  
“Anderson!”

“Yes, Jeffery?”

“Is your Dad here yet?”

“Does it look like he’s here yet?”

“Do you know when he’ll be in?”

“Not a clue, but you can call him and ask if you really wanna know.”

“I put up with enough from your Dad, I don’t need another Anderson grating my nerves.”

“Apologies, Captain, I learned from the best,” she said with a hint of sarcasm before returning to her work. After a bit Connor moved away from her dad’s desk and stood in front of hers, waiting.  
“Got any questions for me, Connor?”

“Several, yes.”

“Alright, shoot then,” she said, leaning back in her chair and gesturing for Connor to take the one across from her. Connor sat and paused for a moment before he asked,  
“Why are you so nice to me, Detective? Most people seem to be indifferent to or dislike androids. But you go out of your way to be kind to them, like with the deviant last night.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be nice? Androids do a lot for us and it feels kinda wrong to act as if they don’t. And with the deviants, well, they’re almost human already so why wouldn’t I treat them as such? Also, being mean takes a lot of energy I don’t feel like wasting.” she explained, Connor nodded, going quiet again.  
“Why does Lieutenant Anderson seem to despise me so much?” he asked. (Y/N) paused, trying to think of the best way to answer him. She sucked air in through her teeth before she did.  
“It’s a...complicated story. We can go into detail another time, but just know it’s nothing you’ve done.”

“Thank you, Detective. One final question, is there a desk I could use?”

“Yes, right there,” she said, pointing to a desk next to hers that had been unused since she arrived. Connor thanked her and took a seat. Some time passed of scrolling through files and getting distracted by Connor flipping his coin before Connor stood up as someone approached.  
“It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant,” he said as Hank stopped in front of his desk.

“Uh, Jesus,” Hank grumbled when Fowler came out of his office, looking about as happy as a daisy in winter.  
“Hank!” he yelled, drawing the trio’s attention, “In my office.”

Hank sighed before heading towards Fowler’s office, motioning of (Y/N) to follow. Connor trailed behind them dutifully, closing the door to Fowler’s office for them. Hank sat down across from Fowler as his daughter and Connor stood behind him towards the back of the room.  
“I’ve got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day.” Fowler began, “We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap… But now, we’re getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night. This isn’t just CyberLife’s problem anymore. It’s now a criminal investigation and we’ve gotta deal with it before shit hits the fan. I want you and (Y/N) to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link.”

“Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone…”

“Everybody’s overloaded. I think you’re perfectly qualified for this type of investigation. (Y/N) was eager to take it on and if you’re not qualified due to your lack of technological prowess then she is qualified!”

“Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin’ androids and you left me and my daughter holdin’ the bag!” Hank snapped, walking away from Fowler’s desk.

“CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It’s a state-of-the-art prototype. It’ll act as you and (Y/N)’s partner.”

“No fuckin’ way! I don’t need another partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!”

“Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!”

“You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?”

“Okay...okay… I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear that, so I don’t have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder ‘cause it already looks like a fuckin’ novel! This conversation is over!”

“Jeffery, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin’ this to me? You know how much I hate the fuckin’ things. Why are you doin’ this to me?”

“Dad,” (Y/N) said, stepping up, “I told Jeffery we would take this on. I know you’ve got some problems with androids, but you need to suck it up. If I can deal with it so can you.”

“We had two very different experiences with what happened, (Y/N), so don’t even go there.”

“Listen, Hank. I’ve had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Fowler said and turned back to his computer. Hank lingered for a moment before storming out. (Y/N) sighed, running a hand through her hair before heading towards the door.  
“Come on, Connor,” she said, glancing over her shoulder, but Connor hadn’t moved.

“Connor,” she said again and Connor looked over before looking back at Fowler.

“Have a nice day, Captain,” he said before following (Y/N) out of the room and closing the door. They went back to their desk, sitting down. Connor leaned towards Hank, drawing (Y/N) attention.  
“It’s an honor to be working with you and your daughter, Lieutenant. I’m sure we’ll make a great team,” he said with a dorky smile, earning no response. He didn’t seem deterred, however, and spoke again,  
“In any case, I’d like you to know I’m very happy to be working with you,” he said, still with the dorky smile. (Y/N) felt a grin tugging at her lips as her previous anger began to ebb away, he very clearly wanted Hank to like him and his little dorky smile was adorable. Hank began working on his terminal, still not responding to Connor. After a moment, Connor spoke again,  
“You have a dog, right?”

“How do you know that? Did she tell you?” Hank asked, jerking his head towards (Y/N).

“No, the dog hairs on your chair.” Connor said and Hank looked down, “I like dogs. What’s your dog’s name?”

“What’s it to you?” Hank asked, looking over. Connor looked away, Hank doing the same. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, but after a beat of silence, Hank answered,  
“Sumo, I call him Sumo.”

“You’d like Sumo, Connor. He’s a big sweetheart.” (Y/N) said with a smile. Connor seemed to brighten a bit. There was another lull in conversation when Connor spoke again,  
“Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It’s...full of energy.”

“You listen to Heavy Metal?”

“Well, I don’t really listen to music as such, but I’d like to,” Connor said before continuing, “Have you known Captain Fowler for long?”

“Yeah. Too long.” Hank said, looking over at Fowler as he worked before shaking his head with a sigh. (Y/N) rolled her chair closer to Connor’s desk, leaning over.  
“By the way, if you want our information on deviants you can use your terminal,” she said, pointing to the terminal on Connor’s desk.  
“Thank you, Detective.”

“Of course.”

She went back to reading through the files, worrying her lip as she read. She skimmed the file on Carl Manfried’s android, having read about the incident, though it hadn’t seemed to have been anything serious.  
“Two hundred and forty-three files… The first dates back nine months… It all started in Detroit. And quickly spread across the country.” Connor said as Hank propped his head up, bored, “An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation.”  
Hank didn’t say anything and (Y/N) gave Connor an apologetic smile. Connor stood and walked towards Hank who muttered under his breath, grabbing something on his desk to make it look like he was busy.  
“I know you didn’t ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I’m sure you’re a professional.”

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself?”

“Dad, come on. Leave him be, he’s just trying to do his job.” (Y/N) said, standing up. Connor looked a little awkward for a moment before (Y/N) tugged his sleeve.  
“Come on, Connor. We can go investigate ourselves,” she said, gently pulling Connor towards the door. She wasn’t far when Chris approached them.  
“(Y/N), Hank. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It’s been seen in the Ravendale district.”

“We’re on it,” Hank grumbled, getting up. He stopped in front of his daughter, glancing at Connor before he said,  
“You’re driving him separate.”

“Yes sir,” she said sarcastically before walking Connor out of the station.


	3. Chapter Three-AX400

(Y/N) sighed as she got out of her car, looking around as Connor joined her on the sidewalk. She walked up and down the sidewalk, peering around as she did so. There were two obvious places they could have stayed, perhaps another on close by that she hadn’t seen yet. Hank had gotten there not long before she had and was standing nearby, interviewing someone near Ben. She moved a little closer, as they began to speak, listening in.  
“We’ve got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody saw anything.

“Okay. Well, let me know if they turn anything up.”

“What are you gonna do with that?” Ben asked, gesturing towards Connor.

“I’ve no idea.”

“Your daughter seems to like him.”

“Well, she’s nice to almost everybody so that hardly counts,” Hank grumbled as (Y/N) and Connor approached.  
“Have you checked with the motel owner, Ben?” she asked, still looking around.

“Yeah, he didn’t see anything last night. Store owner reported seeing the android, stole some wire cutters.”

“Wire cutters?” she muttered, looking around again when her eyes landed on the fence around the abandoned house, “Wait.”

(Y/N) jumped when the sound of yelling came from the house and she looked over at her father and Connor before hurrying across the street, looking for how the android got in. Another shout came from the house and she walked faster, pulling and kicking at the fence as she tried to find a way in. Finally, she found it.  
“Connor! Dad!” she said, waving them over, pulling up the cut bit of fence. Connor crawled through and she went to follow when Connor held a hand up.  
“Detective, I insist that you stay back. If something happens I can be replaced, you cannot.”

“But you might need help.”

“I assure you, Detective, I will be fine,” Connor said, but (Y/N) continued to climb through anyway.

“Nope, not happening. Either I go with you or I drag you out,” she said, standing up on the other side. Connor blinked at her before nodding and started towards the house. They reached the front door and Connor knocked loudly.  
“Anybody home?” he called. After a moment of silence, he opened the door and stepped inside. There was an android alone in the room, part of his face was beaten and he looked a little jumpy. (Y/N) gave him a soft smile and stepped up a bit.  
“Hello, my name is (Y/N). What’s your name?”

“R-Ralph.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ralph. We’re looking for an AX400, have you seen one?”

“Ralph’s seen nobody.”

“Don’t be afraid.” Connor said, stepping up beside her, “We’re not gonna hurt you. There’s blue blood on the fence. I know another android was here.”

“Ralph scratched himself coming through… That’s Ralph’s blood.”

“Ralph, are there any other androids here?” (Y/N) asked gently. There was a pause.

“No… Ralph is alone,” he said. (Y/N) glanced at Connor before moving towards the door behind Ralph. Connor stayed close behind, keeping between (Y/N) and Ralph. She peered into the room, looking around to see rA9 and “I AM ALIVE” written over and over again on the walls.  
“Connor,” she said softly, drawing his attention. She moved aside so he could look into the room. He took it all in before ushering (Y/N) out of the room and closing the door behind them.  
(Y/N) started towards the stairs, moving up them as Connor moved more towards underneath the stairs. Then everything seemed to happen in an instant.  
Connor moved forward, peering behind the boxes under the stairs when he was grabbed from behind and dragged back.  
“RUN! QUICK KARA!”

(Y/N) whipped around to see a young woman and a girl running for the back door. The deviants. Ralph threw Connor to the floor, backing away as (Y/N) jumped off the stairs and hauled him up.  
“Connor, (Y/N), what’s going on?”

“It’s here! Call it in!” Connor said as he and (Y/N) sprinted after the runaways. They climbed out from the hole in the fence and Connor stopped next to an officer, “Which way did it go?”

“That way—they’re headed for the train station!” he said, pointing after them. Connor and (Y/N) took off again, racing after the pair as they wove through the crowd. Cars pulled up, blocking off an alley as an officer pointed down it, “They went that way!”  
The duo didn’t hesitate as they turned down the alley as the runaways scaled the fence and dropped down to the other side. Connor and (Y/N) stopped themselves against the fence, the deviant and Connor making eye contact for a moment. The deviant looked over Connor’s shoulder and the two turned to see the officer that had pointed them down the alley aiming at the android.  
“Don’t shoot! We need it alive!” Connor said, holding up a hand as the runaways slid down the embankment and climbed over the guardrail onto the highway.  
“Oh fuck, that’s insane…” Hank said as he caught up to them. And then they started to cross the highway.  
“Oh my God.” (Y/N) breathed, shaking as she watched the young woman and girl dart across lanes, the woman pushing the girl forward and yanking her back until they got into the middle divide. Connor went to scale the fence and Hank grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back down.  
“Hey! Where are you goin’?”

“I can’t let them get away.”

“They won’t! They’ll never make it to the other side.”

“I can’t take that chance,” Connor said, going to scale the fence again, (Y/N) pulling him back this time.  
“Connor, stop! You’ll get yourself killed!” she said, keeping her hand on his shoulder. Connor looked over at her and let go of the fence, stepping back. (Y/N) relaxed slightly knowing Connor would remain safe before turning her attention back to the pair. She held onto the fence, squeezing it tightly as she watched them climb over the rail and start their crossing of the other side. (Y/N) held her breath as the woman pushed the girl across the highway. When they got to the other side they wrapped each other in a hug before looking back and the trio and taking off.  
(Y/N) relaxed, letting go of the fence and resting her head against it. She turned to look at Connor, seeing the disappointment on his face. She reached over and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze.  
“You did your best, Connor,” she said softly before she let go of his hand and left the alley with Hank.

(Y/N) stopped behind her dad’s car, getting out of her own and turning to look at Connor.  
“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, but you’re welcome to join us.” she said with a smile before closing the car door and joining Hank outside of Chicken Feed.  
“Hey Hank, (Y/N), how you doin’?”

“Fine.”

“Eh, you know, same old shit.”

“Plastic with you?”

“It’s only temporary.”

“He’s helping us with our investigation on deviants.” (Y/N) said as Hank began talking with someone else. She didn’t pay it much mind, waiting for the food to be done, wanting to warm her hands with the thin container her potato wedges came in. Connor soon joined them and Hank looked away for a moment.  
“What is your problem? You don’t have to follow us around like a poodle!”

“I’m sorry for any unpleasant behavior at the police station. It was not my intention to be unpleasant.” Connor said

“Oh, wow… You’ve even got a brown-nosing apology program!” Hank chuckled, making (Y/N) smile, “Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?”  
They were handed their food and (Y/N) took her steaming potato wedges immediately, glad for the warmth they provided her hands. She followed Hank and Connor to a table, leaning against it as she began to eat.  
“Luientant, your meal contains one point four times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level.” Connor said and gave a small shake of his head, “You shouldn’t eat that.”

“Everybody’s gotta die of something,” Hank said with a shrug before taking a defiant bite of his burger.  
“Do you eat here often?”

“Most days.”

“Most days? I think you mean all days.”

“Shush. Gary makes the best burger in Detroit.”

“Is there anything you’d like to know about me?” Connor asked after a moment.

“Hell no. Well, yeah, um… Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.” Connor explained and Hank nodded.

“Well, they fucked up.”

“Dad! Don’t listen to him Connor, he’s just a grumpy old man.” (Y/N) said, lightly elbowing her dad, “Besides, I think you look fine.”

“Thank you, Detective.” Connor said, going quiet for a moment, “Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?”

“You read my mind,” Hank said sarcastically, “Proceed.”

“We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion.”

“In English, please.”

“They don’t really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irritational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior.”

“Emotions always screw everything up.” Hank said, “Maybe androids aren’t as different from us as we thought.”

“What about you, Connor, have you ever dealt with deviants before working with us?” (Y/N) asked. Connor seemed to zone out for a second before he answered,  
“A few months back… A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. I managed to save her.”

“So, I guess you’ve done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about us?” Hank asked, watching Connor carefully.  
“I know you both graduated top of your class. The lieutenant made a name for himself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. Detective Anderson has been partnered with you, lieutenant, since joining the force and has worked several cases with you. I also know the lieutenant has received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and spends a lot of time in bars. Detective Anderson has received a disciplinary warning for something to do with Detective Reed and is often the only person to bring Lieutenant Anderson to crime scenes.”

“So, what’s your conclusion?”

“I think working with an officer with personal issues and his daughter is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,” Connor said and winked, making (Y/N) heart skip in her chest. Connor began blinking rapidly, his LED turning yellow for a moment before he spoke again,  
“I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It’s a few blocks away. We should go have a look.” Connor said, looking away for a moment, “I’ll let you two finish your meals.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tinkering with this idea for a while now. Not exactly sure how I feel about it and there will be some timeline adjustments, but I suppose I'll see what you all think.


End file.
